The Seven Kingdoms
by Rose-Storm28
Summary: The seven kingdoms. Water, Wind, Earth, Fire, Forest, Night and Lightning. They all have a heir and every heir had a talent. When a prophecy is discovered and an enemy arises allies will be made, friendships will be tested and people will turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Zelainia's pov**

_A long time ago there was a kingdom so noble and wise that the mountain the royal family's castle was perched upon was given the name Mount Olympus and the kingdom was soon known as Olympia._

_The king was called Karan a red hedgehog he was known for his kind heart and strength in was married to a beautiful white bat named Halona. He had everything a king could ever hope for, a prosperous kingdom, a beautiful wife even a son. Two in fact._

_Antipas and Ebony. Ebony was a midnight black hedgehog who inherited his colour from his grandfather but his crimson streaks he got from his father and his blood eyes from his mother. Ebony was the youngest of the two but he still was known as a brave boy and was destined to be a great king someday._

_Antipas inherited his pear green fur from his grandmother and his ice blue eyes from his father. Even though he was the eldest he wasn't destined to be king for his father prayed to the gods on the night of his birth but the results were disastrous. The kingdom was invaded and almost taken over, half the kingdom's crop failed and many died from hunger but the worst for the king was the nightmare he had on the eve of his sons birth. It showed the green hedgehog murdering his own family for the crown and turning the kingdom to ruins._

_But the king thought this was nothing but adrenaline induced lies so he decided to forget._

_When Antipas turned three and Ebony turned two the king found great news. The queen was pregnant._

_With a girl._

_Karan had hoped for a daughter for his entire life and his prayers had finally been heeded._

_Nine months later Halona went into labor and the outcome was a gorgeous hedgebat. Her fur was as white as the purest snow. Her eyes were what most noticed first about her were the eyes she inherited from her grandmother. Every colour in the rainbow was swirled around her pupil. Her parents called her Acacia and she grew up in her kingdom._

_She was known throughout the kingdom and it's neighbours for her heart of gold and beauty even at such a young age. She grew close with her brother Ebony and they spent their childhood together however her relationship with Antipas was the complete opposite. He acted cold to her and it confused Acacia, she knew not why her eldest brother shunned her._

_On the eve of her seventeenth birthday a ball was held in her honour. Her parents gave her a beautiful necklace. It was a pendant shaped like a key and decorated like an antique. Where your fingers would hold it was a stone. It was a dark red with luminent blue flecks inside along with swirls of pink._

_"The stone is dragons breath it is very rare and is said to hold qualities that out shine the gods" Her mother said as she fixed it around the girls neck._

_"Thank you" She said as she stared at it and could see the reflection of her lime brother sneaking out of the room in the gem. It aroused her suspicions but her parents distracted her thoughts._

_"There are three sisters to this necklace all the same but all slightly different. When the time comes dear daughter you will know what I mean" Karan said softly as he kissed his daughter's head. _

_She spent the evening with her lover Alexander and they danced together throughout the night but when the clock struck midnight the windows shattered and the lanterns blew out leaving the grand ballroom in a state of shock._

_During the chaos the ones responsible for the explosion had taken the heirs for the seven kingdoms and taken them to a remote islan-_

"BOO" A voice screamed behind me.

I sighed, shutting my book, before turning round to be met with a blue hedgehog looking rather grumpy "Hello Sonic".

"Really that didn't scare you?" He asked.

"No" I shook my head.

"Ugh I thought that since you were so engrossed in your book I could have snuck up on you" He sulked.

"I knew you were there Blue" I said as I put my book on the bookcase in my giant bedroom.

"What?" Sonic cried out.

"What part of half bat don't you get?" I asked offhandedly over my shoulder as I flew up to the top shelf and looked for a certain book.

Sonic said nothing as he stared at me as I flew across the length of the bookcase "Are you coming to the ball my mums holding?".

I sighed as I kept searching and pulled out the book I was looking for. I was hoping this wasn't going to come up. "Well my father is going and you know I have to go since I'm the heir of Olympus".

He only nodded.

I sighed as I looked at my desk where a small black box sat. I hated this just because we were the only heirs to our kingdoms meant we had to be married when we reached the age of eighteen. Though things couldn't have worked out any worse.

Seven kingdoms.

Fire

Water

Earth

Forest

Wind

Lightning

Night

All the kingdoms.

The princess of the Fire kingdom Blaze fell in love with her head knight Silver.

The Earth princess Water is too young to get married.

The princess of the Forest kingdom Amy is crushing on someone though she won't say who and her adopted sister Cream is too young but crushing on Sonic's little brother Tails.

The Earth kingdom prince Knuckles has fallen in love with Duchess Rouge a member of the Wind kingdom court.

The Night prince Shadow is too emo to say, but his brother, Jayce….

I myself being the princess of the Lightning kingdom have been forced into an arranged marriage with the youngest Prince of the Night kingdom. You see Shadow is a strong and silent type. His parents believe he will make a fine king if he rules on his own. So he isn't going to be shipped off to be wed to another heir. I however am going to be wed to his younger brother. Who is a year older than me the same as Sonic here.

Speaking of Sonic he doesn't want to be tied down so when he is with his parents and the word marriage is brought up he is gone quicker than you can say chili dog. But a marriage between him and Amy looks certain. It's arranged and everything, like mine, but he says he doesn't have any feelings towards her *cough* lies*cough*.

Besides things have been complicated for them to say the least in the last few years..since the accident.

_A fourteen year old Amy Rose, my best friend, walked down her castles hallway as she made her way to the throne room so she could meet me and my Father for a meeting with the Wind kingdom, but I had forgotten._

_As she walked up towards the huge doors to the throne room she found that there were no guards standing to attention beside it. Amy started to get suspicious and she quickly summoned a ball of lightning in each hand before she kicked the doors open, Only to reveal a horrific sight._

_My Father, King Zeus was sprawled out on the floor, his burnt orange fur and quills matted from the blood that oozed out of a stab wound in his lower abdomen._

_Amy screamed as she ran toward him and laid his head on her lap, staining her white greek style dress crimson._

_"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" She cried as she attempted to stop the bleeding with her white shawl._

_"A-Amelia r-run please" Zeus whispered._

_She only shook her head, more tears came to her eyes as she watched her beloved uncle's eyes shut from exhaustion._

_Amy heard footsteps behind her and she spun round with a hopeful glint in her eye as they fell on a cloaked figure._

_"Please y-you have to help him" She sniffed "Someone s-stabbed him"._

_"I know what happened to him well I should...seeing as though I'm the one that stabbed him" The figure smirked._

_Before Amy could register those words the figure had sped to her and punched her sending her across the room and into one of the pillars._

_The figure was suddenly in front of her with a length of rope in his hand. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up before he turned her round and threw her onto her knees as he grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back._

_"No" Amy yelled as the figure hoisted her onto his shoulder. He turned to walk away but in doing so gave Amy a view of the balcony and across the land where she a blue blur._

_'Of course the meeting with the Air Kingdom. They must be on their way here and that means...Sonic' She thought frantically._

_"SONIC!" She cried as she struggled in her captors hold._

_"Hold still" The man grunted as he tried to limit her movements._

_"SONIC HELP PLEASE SON-MMPH" Amy screamed but it was muffled as the man placed a hand over her mouth._

_"Now shut up" He hissed in her ear._

_"Hello?" Sonic's voice called off in the distance._

_Amy felt relief pour over her at the sound of the blue blurs voice "MMPHF SNNC"._

_"Amy? What the- AMY!" Sonic cried as he saw his sakura friend being held captive._

_"Ah shit" The man muttered as he tried to make a break for it, only to be sent flying into the wall by a spindash to his back. This caused him to drop Amy, who fell from his hold and landed in Sonic's arms._

_"Amy are you okay?" Sonic asked as he untied her hands._

_"Yes I'm fine-LOOK OUT!" Amy cried as she saw the figure running towards them with a sword._

_Sonic, without hesitation, ran toward the villain and as he brought the sword up to deal a deadly blow, the blue blur slid under his legs and spindashed over his head grabbing the sword and stabbing the man in the process._

_He landed and smirked at the lifeless body on the floor, he turned around to face Amy and his face fell._

_She was sitting on the floor trembling looking up at him with a mixture of terror and shock. Sonic took a step towards her and his heart ached as she shuffled away from him fearfully._

_His ears lowered in regret "Amy" He reached his hand towards her but she got up and ran from him and towards her wounded uncle._

I had arrived soon after that and I had sent Amy off to get one of the healers. I remember my hands shaking as I held Amy's shawl onto his wound. Sonic had stuck around for a while, helping as much as he could. I could see he blamed himself for this but it wasn't his fault. Amy had been a bit nervous around him at first after that but they soon made amends. But who could blame her she saw a side of the blue blur that no one wants to see.

I shook my head to clear it of unwanted thoughts, I mean we had just gotten back to normal, after three years and I wanted to keep it that way.

I sat down at my desk and placed my book on the desk. Properties Of Rare Gems The title read, I opened up the book and searched for Dragons breath.

"No no no no" I muttered to myself as I switched through the pages in the opal section.

"What?" Sonic asked as he came and stood behind me.

"Nothing" I replied as I slammed the book shut after reading it through three times.

"Ok" He said slowly as I rested my head on my arms I stared into the mirror on my desk and caught him staring at me. I turned round to face him and cocked my head to the side and looking at him questionably.

"You know" He started after a while of ogling " You really should wear your quills down I don't even know how long it is".

I turned and stared at my reflection my gaze going straight to my pink quills. They were in a high ponytail which had been braided and wrapped in a bun completely hiding their length.

"No" I replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because they will get in the way and it's impractical" I said.

"Alright so... what book were you reading?" He asked as he sprawled himself out on my bed.

"The usual" I replied as I sat next to him.

"Really you were reading that boring old history book again?" He asked as he shook his head.

"It's not boring Sonic it's interesting" I scolded.

"Yeah well it's just a load of bull, it isn't true" He replied.

"How would you know you weren't alive then for all we know it could be true" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whatever so you coming tomorrow or what?" He asked as he rolled over and stared at me with his lime eyes.

"No".

His face was priceless "What? Why not?" He asked incredulously.

"Coz if I do I will have to wear a dress and that is not my style" I said as I held my laughter back.

"Oh come on you wore one for your sixteenth and you looked amazing" Sonic persuaded me.

I blushed before answering "Yeah but I didn't want to wear one then but I had to now if you'll excuse me" I said as I got up and grabbed the book I was reading.

"Alright I guess I'll just have to get Jayce stay with you tomorrow night"

My eyes widened as he continued

"Just the two of you, All alone,in your bedroom, with nothing to do except talk to each other and get to know one another you know before your weddi-"

I cut him off "Okay okay I'll go" He smirked "Only if you stop going on about the wedding" I pleaded.

"OK deal well I'll see you there Lani" He said as he quickly pecked my cheek, causing me to drop my book, and sped out of my room via the window.

'Damn that hedgehog' I thought as I touched my cheek 'Such a dick'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

The Wind kingdom's ballroom was decorated beautifully with tokens to honour each kingdom. The sky was black for the Night kingdom. Lanterns burned for the Fire kingdom. Trees were painted on murals on the walls for the Forest kingdom. There were water features in the gardens to honour the Water kingdom. There were sculptures made from earth and stone for the Earth kingdom. There were balls of electricity floating around the top of the ballroom being carried by the wind they were for the Lightning and Wind kingdoms.

The party was in full swing as Sonic,clad in a black tux, waited by the refreshments for his date.

"Prince Shadow of the Night kingdom" A servant announced as the black hedgehog walked down the grand steps and into the ballroom.

"Hey Sonic" A voice said behind him.

He turned around and was met with a red echidna in a grey tux.

"Hey Knux hows it going?" Sonic greeted.

"Good but have you seen Rouge I mean she is on the Wind counsel right?" Knuckles asked while looking around for the tan bat.

"Aww does Knuckie have a thing for Lady Rouge?" Sonic asked playfully earning himself a thwack upside the head.

"No there was just a scratch on the Master Emerald and I wanted to know if it was her" He defended.

"Sure" Sonic snickered.

"Shut up!" Knuckles yelled.

"Alright".

"Hmph is faker being a fool again?" A dark voice asked.

The quarreling pair turned to see Shadow walking up to them. He wore a black overcoat with a pale blue waistcoat.

"Shadow" they greeted before they turned back to arguing.

"Well you have something for Amy so HA" Knuckles sneered.

"Well duh man" Shadow laughed.

"Whatever guys it's not like you got forced to marry Rouge or Maria" Sonic explained while smirking as his friends stopped laughing.

"What about me or Maria?" A sultry seductive voice purred.

The three boys quickly turned to face a tan bat dressed in a strapless dark purple dress that reached the floor. It had a sweetheart neckline that exposed a bit of cleavage enough to look nice but not enough to expose too much.

"Oh h-hey Rouge" Knuckles smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Knuckie, So what were you guys saying about Maria and I" Rouge purred.

"Nothing" Knuckles said quickly.

"Knucklehead over here wants to dance with you" Shadow said plainly, not missing the look of panic in the guardians violet eyes.

Aqua eyes widened "O-oh really well in that case come on Knuckie" She grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor and as she placed his hands on her waist she made sure to point out his red muzzle.

"Funny as hell" Sonic muttered to Shadow as they both snickered but it was cut short as a voice announced "King Zeus of the Lightning kingdom and Lady Maria of the Forest Kingdom".

"Well time to see your future wife" Shadow laughed as Sonic paled as they walked toward the steps.

"Grow some balls" Shadow sighed as he walked towards the foot of the steps where he met Lady Maria, of the Forest Kingdom. She wore a spaghetti strap baby blue dress that stopped at her knees and her quills was up in a bun with a few curls escaping that framed her face and her light green gem encrusted tiara was perched on her head.

As she walked towards him he gently grabbed her arm and entwined it with his own as he led her over to the Wind Prince.

"What a pleasure to see you again young prince" Maria greeted as she bowed.

Sonic laughed "The pleasure is all mine Lady Maria but I must ask is Amy not coming tonight?".

Now it was Maria's turn to laugh "Oh no she is, in fact she is now coming".

"Oh thank you I will leave you two to spend some time together" Sonic said laughing but he pulled a poker face when Shadow glared at him.

"Ok bye your highness" Maria chirped as she practically dragged the Night Prince to dance with her.

Sonic turned around and looked towards the top of the steps. He tilted his head, Maria said she would be here but he couldn't see her. He had half a mind to go up there when he saw Amy get pushed out into view by a pair of lilac arms. Zelainia.

Amy stumbled, before she turned round and was about to give Zelainia a piece of her mind but she caught sonic's eye and she froze.

His eyes widened. She wore a long red dress that hugged her curves nicely but it was still flowy at the skirt. It shimmered in the light as she started to walk down the steps. Her quills were long and loose as they fell down her back in waves, bouncing with each step she took down the stairs.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs he took her hand and raised it to his lips "You look beautiful Princess" he murmured as he pressed his lips to her small hand.

"You don't look too bad yourself" She muttered as her face was stained cherry red.

"Well I try" Sonic quipped cockily as he offered her his arm which she quickly linked with her own.

Sonic then lead her outside of the ballroom and onto the giant balcony.

"What are we here for?" Amy asked as she averted her gaze from the moon when a cloud covered it.

"Well I just figured that since neither of us like big crowds it would be best for us to stay out here for a while" He replied. Amy was caught off guard at his thoughtfulness.

"Oh thank you" She replied sheepishly.

"No problem Oh and while I remember" Sonic said as he reached into his jacket's inner pocket and brought out a small box "Here" He handed it to her.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she held the box.

"Open it and find out" Sonic smirked.

Amy looked at the box and opened it and the contents made her gasp. It was a sterling silver bracelet that was engraved with thoned branches and roses sprouted and bloomed at random places..

"I got Tails to make this for you after I saw the carvings on your door at you palace" Sonic explained gently as she stared at the gift in amazement. At home her bedroom door was engraved with twisting and turning thorny vines with roses blooming. She thought it wasn't such a big deal and no one noticed it but.

"Oh Sonic thank you" She said as she wrapped her arms around his chest and she laid her head on his shoulder "I love it".

Sonic chuckled as he wrapped his own arms around her waist and brought her closer "No problem Ames".

He let go and took the necklace from the box "Here let me put it on" He offered.

Amy gently handed him the necklace and watched as he gently closed the clasp so the bracelet stayed on her wrist..

"Thank you it's beautiful" Amy said as she ran her thumb along it.

"You've said that before and like I said no problem" Sonic replied chuckling.

Amy smiled gently as Sonic and her walked toward the edge of the balcony and they both leaned on the edge, before her emerald eyes traveled away from her necklace and towards the lake beneath the balcony where a lake was, just as the cloud that blocked the moon blew away revealing it in all it's luminescent glory.

Her eyes widened as she saw the reflection of the full moon on the waters surface. Her pupils shrank as she felt a tingling sensation in the tips of her fingers which quickly spread throughout her body. Her senses dulled and her vision started to fade to white and she could have sworn she saw a silhouette of a female hedgehog walking towards her calling out her name.

**Sonic's POV**

"Thank you It's beautiful" She told me as she reached for the necklace.

I laughed slightly before I answered "You've said that before and like I said no problem".

She smiled at me gently and I quickly turned away and walked towards the edge of the balcony so she wouldn't see me blush.

Secretly I did like her as in like like her and I'm sure she used to have mutual feelings. Emphasis on USED, Sure we had a thing when we were kids but after I came back from the five year war, I was only there for a couple of months my parents wanted me to learn important skills that I could use once I become king, and I saved her life from a spy who invaded her castle to assassinate her uncle, Zelainia's Father, and then kidnap her she well...became distant with me.

The truth is I really care about her and I'm not that upset about our arranged marriage.

"So...I'm glad you like it" I asked her as she stared at the lake. It really was beautiful but I prefered the wind passing through my quills. It was such a rush and it was so gentle but the best thing was that it was so destructive and dangerous when it wants to be.

She didn't answer so I looked at her and I didn't expect to see this.

Her eyes had widened but her pupils were barely noticeable showing off that all too noticeable emerald colour, She had her hands on the balcony but they were shaking and so was the rest of her body. I jumped out of my fur when her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she fell backwards.

I rushed to catch her in my arms as I started to shake her.

"Amy come on Amy wake up"

**Normal POV**

Sonic continued to shake her as she slowly came back to a conscious state.

"S-Sonic?" Amy whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Oh chaos Amy" Sonic said as he drew her into his chest.

She went willingly and dug her face into his chest to hide the moon from her view.

"What happened Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know" She whispered as she shook against him.

"You sure?" He pressed. He felt her nod her head against his chest.

"Can we go back inside?" Amy asked as she pulled away, desperate to get away from the moon.

"Sure let's go" He said as he took her hand and walked her inside while she took one last fearful glimpse of the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know It is a bit late *dodges knifes and projectiles*

Thanks

Anyway here is chapter 3

And I have two questions:

1\. How do you guys feel about me working on a 'Sonic The Hedgehog The Musical'

and

2\. Speaking in Percy Jackson terms..For each member of the Sonic gang..who would be their Godly Parent?

PM or Review your answers

please

* * *

The ball was still in full swing when the hedgehog couple walked in again.

"Um Sonic I think I'm gonna go find Tikal is that alright?" Amy asked as they walked through the door

"Sure I'm gonna go make sure ol' Knucklehead hasn't killed Rouge yet...or vice versa" he joked before he kissed her hand again and walked off into the crowd.

Amy blushed and held the hand he kissed as a strange tingly feeling traveled up her hand. She shook it off before she walked off in search of the Water Princess.

She found the echidna distracting herself by talking to some young maids.

Amy smiled at the fascinated children. Her friend had always been a kind soul, never daring to hurt anyone or cause any trouble. She walked towards the echidna before she grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her away from the group of maids.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Tikal asked as they both stepped behind a pillar, away from prying eyes and ears.

"The moon" Amy's reply was simple and blunt.

Tikal's blue eyes widened "Again?". Amy only nodded.

"I don't get why this is going on" Tikal started "It's been going on for ages".

Amy nodded again, fear and anxiety eating at her insides. Every month when the moon was full her, Tikal and Zelainia all start feeling weird everytime they go near the moon.

Amy's POV

I sighed again before me and Tikal agreed not to tell anyone but first we needed to find Zelainia and see if she'd had any weird experiences like us.

We found her standing near a window, not a good idea, with the youngest prince of the Night kingdom.

Jayce he was a red hedgehog, like a blood red not Shadow's bright shade, and he hand inherited his mother's calming honey eyes.

This was really the first time I had a proper look at her outfit. A light teal dress that was tight around the corset but the skirt flowed down to the floor. It had a slit running up the middle of the dress that stopped at her knees. The center on the neck line had a dark sapphire gemstone attached to it as the sleeves were loose loops that hung around her upper arm. She had her long quills down for a change, revealing that they went down to her butt. She had them natural, loose curls, with her tiara perched on top of them. The shining violet gem encrusted into the tiara really brought out the hues of purple in her eyes, since she too like that girl in the book she always read had these eyes called Crystal hues. Basically a mix of every colour in your eye.

Jayce was standing beside her, dressed in a navy suit. He wasn't really like Shadow. Sure when it came to it he was serious but he was a troublemaker and very loud and a great friend. That is what made him Lani's perfect match.

Anyway when we had reached them, a knot of worry wound itself up in my gut as I noticed that Lani was staring at the window and Jayce was trying to get her attention but was failing.

"Lani!" Tikal cried as she ran towards her but my attention was on something else.

Lani was staring at the window and I was vaguely aware of the rest of the group crowding round her.

"Guys" I said as I saw what Lani was staring at but they were more focused on Lani's state..

"Guys!" The...thing was getting closer. A strange green orb was rocketing towards the castles ballroom. Fear spiked me as I realised it was heading right in my direction.

"GUYS!" I screamed.

Everyone looked towards the window and panic settled in as the green orb came closer, bathing everything in a bright green light. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and drag me away from the wall as an explosion caused it to fall to pieces. Rubble and ash being thrown everywhere.

I was thrown on the floor,landing on my stomach, as a body landed next to me. I was buried into someone's chest and their grip tightened on my waist as the explosion cleared.

I lifted my head and saw Sonic's worried gaze met mine.

A bone-chilling laugh filled the destructed ballroom as all eyes turned to where the window once stood. A hedgehog stood there. Fur as black as night with venom green streaks running through his quills. His eyes were florescent green and seemed to linger on me for a moment before taking in everyone else in the room.

"The heirs" He muttered.

"What?" Sonic asked as he got to his feet, pulling me up with him.

"Where are the heirs?" The dark hedgehog demanded, his voice spreading throughout the ballroom filling every nook and cranny.

I gasped as he suddenly revealed a black staff. It was dark metal and at the top it was carved to look like a dragons claw holding a slim pointed gemstone that glowed in the night.

I felt Sonic grip my hand tighter as the hedgehog growled and lifted his staff and a green fire shot out of the top of it and it started to writhe and form until it took the form of mobians. No features just dark bodies made of a seemingly empty back matter.

"FIND THEM!" The hedgehog bellowed. As if it was a cue to kill the figures jumped into action and into the fearful crowd.

(No One's POV)

Panic ensued and the crowd screamed and ran to the many exits. Colourful pieces of fabric flashed as everyone crowded together.

"Get the girls outta here!" Sonic shouted towards Jayce before he drew his sword and charged towards one of the dark matter beats. He lifted his sword and swung it down, attempting to decapitate it, but his sword went right through.

"What-" He started but was cut off as a body made contact with his and sent them both tumbling to the foor. Sonic stretched his neck over his shoulder to find a familiar red echidna sprawled out next to him. "Knuckles?, What the hell dude?".

"You would have gotten killed, Faker, Give him some respect" Shadow's deep voice was small compared to the chaos reigning in the ballroom. Both noble coloured Mobians stood up before they either retrieved their sword or unsheathed it before they ran back into the battle.

The fight continued on very one sided as the Matter beasts simply couldn't be killed. No type of attack could kill them.

Knuckles' strength was waning as he fought. He was surrounded by Earth Kingdom guards. He was one of the heirs this freak was looking for so he had to be protected. Though his parents wanted him to stop fighting he refused and his guards knew far too well about his temper so they just went with it.

The prince was holding off a creature before a scream reached his ears.

He spun to see Rouge on her front on the steps, her teal eyes filled with hints of fear as she stared up at the beast above her. One, he noticed, who was holding a shred of dark purple fabric in his hand, that looked soaked in blood.

"Rouge!" The voice he heard wasn't his. He glanced further up the stairs to find Zelainia turning back to her fallen friend.

Knuckles made a move to head towards his date before a flash of silver and movement caught his eye.

Zelainia had quickly pick-pocketed one of her own royal guards and thrown a knife down towards the beast that threatened Rouge, embedding it into the monsters chest.

She had thought it would have just given Rouge enough time to get to her so the could run but as her rainbow eyes watched the lines of silver light crack and crawl their way across the beasts chest before it burst into bright silver flakes.

It was then the cogs started turning before they clicked.

Her multi colored eyes met his violet ones as she knelt by Rouge, who held her leg.

"Knuckles, Aim for the heart!" Her voice travelled throughout the ballroom.

The red echidna smirked. His grip tightened on his sword as his temper flared again. It seemed like things were finally taking a turn for the better.


End file.
